When a bearing ring is subjected to a rotating radial load it tends to rotate relative to its seat. This phenomenon may cause wear and corrosion with ensuing problems. Therefore it is desirable that this rotation be avoided. The most common method of avoiding rotation is to give the bearing ring a tight fit relative to the seat. However, it is not possible to use this method when the bearing ring has to be axially movable in relation to the seat. Therewith it is previously known to use a sleeve with a tight fit on the bearing ring and a loose fit against the bearing seat, and provide e.g. a wedge and wedge grooves in the sleeve and the seat in order to prevent rotation but allow axial displacement of the sleeve relative to the seat. The loose fit makes rotating load cause wear in the sleeve and the bearing seat due to "rubbing" and in some cases fails to give the desired stability in the bearing application.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a device which gives to a bearing ring a fit without radial play relative to the seat, but maintains the axial mobility, so that a desired stability in the bearing application is secured and undesired wear is avoided.
According to the invention this is achieved by giving the device the characterizing features stated in the accompanying claim 1.